


Escalate (Hirugami Sachiro x Reader)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: Spending a night with your loving boyfriend, Sachiro.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Escalate (Hirugami Sachiro x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinretsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinretsu/gifts).



You shift awake, eyes fluttering open. Sleepily blinking, you clear the hazy fog of your mind. You crane your neck, finding yourself in Hirugami’s arms. That explains the warmth. Eyeglasses perched on his nose, he’s engrossed in a book again. The dim light of the lampshade casts a warm glow on him, but also indicating that it must be late. He notices you awake and puts his book down smiling at you. “Morning,” he softly says.

“You’re home,” you mumble. “What time is it?”

“Nearly half past eleven.”

“That is not morning,” you groan, pushing yourself up. You shiver slightly from the night chill and lean back towards him. He chuckles. You look absolutely adorable with your tousled hair and rumpled clothes. He pulls you back against him, and you immediately wrap your arms around his neck. You sigh dreamily, melting against him. You bury your face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent – the smell of clinic and medicine mixed with something warm, coffee, and grass…

“Have you eaten?” you ask, voice muffled and he has to bite back down a laugh at how sleepy you sounded. “Yeah,” he replies. You hum in satisfaction, content to drift back to sleep in his embrace but Hirugami has other plans.

He lifts you up with a grunt, carrying you back to the bedroom. He tries to put you down gently but you yank him down with you. He lets out a surprised yelp and your laugh cuts short with an “Oof!” when his weight knocks the wind out of you.

You maneuver to wrap your limbs around him, trapping him to stay on top of you. He braces himself on his forearms and gives you an amused look, stating, “I’m crushing you.” You nod with a smile but make no move to let go. He sighs fondly, wriggling so he can rest his head beside yours on the pillow.

His eyeglasses are pushed askewed as he gets comfortable. Hirugami winces as the frame digs at his temple. You laugh, helping him take it off, carefully putting it on the bedside table. You lean in and mold your lips with his. Hirugami sighs into the kiss, his tongue exploring your mouth. He missed this. Every moment he’s away from you, he craves your touch.

Hirugami hovers over you, arms caging you. His hands entwined with yours, his weight pushing you further down one the bed. You moan softly, arching your back silently begging for more.

Hirugami breaks the kiss, moving down your neck to leave his marks. You shiver, feeling his hands move under your shirt, groping every inch of your warm skin. You take in a deep breath, relishing the sensation of being trapped under him.

Things quickly turn heated as you both peel off your clothes as quickly as possible. His hands let go of yours, and you immediately yank at your shirt, pulling it off and hooking off your bra to toss aside. Hirugami does the same with his shirt, eyes locking on your bare tits, licking his lips in in anticipation. “Beautiful,” he breathes out. He leans down, sucking on your nipple as his hand gropes your other breast. You moan, hands tugging at his curls as you try to shimmy off your shorts. His hand hooks at the waist of your shorts, harshly tugging them down along with your panties. Your breath hitches at the coldness of the sheets against your nakedness, but it turns into a moan as Hirugami reaches down to stroke your folds.

He continues leaving marks all over your chest as he starts to finger you, lowly growling at how wet you are for him. “S-sachi–ro…fuck, babe, please– need you,” you whimper. His jaw clenched as he chokes out, “Gotta prepare you, babe.” Two digits push into your heat, the squelching of your cunt mingling with your pants and whines. You cling to him, nails digging in his back as his digits rub over your sensitive spot. “Please,” you plead, “Sachiro, now– need you now.” 

He pulls away, making you whine at the sudden cold. He gives your thigh a light slap, making you jolt .. But you obediently spread your legs, hooking a hand under your knees to show him your dripping cunt. “Good girl,” he mutters, voice raspy as he kicks off his sweatpants. He gives himself a few strokes, rubbing the head of his cock against your wet slit. He licks his lips, gazing at how your juices coats his cock. He wanted to take a picture of you so bad – just to have an image of you spread out wantonly for him. Your pink pussy is so pretty for him, clenching around nothing, begging for his cock. He slips the tip in, testing the waters, biting down a smirk as you keen and immediately clench.

“Sachiro~” you whine, dragging out his name as he pulls out and pushes in again with just the tip of his cock. You throw your head to the side, eyes shut. You want more – need more. You need his cock to stretch your cunt and ram against your womb.

Hirugami huffs out a low laugh, seeing how desperate you are. Your cute whimpers are music to his ears. He pushes your thighs even further apart, folding you in half, and sinks his thick cock in your tight heat in one fluid motion. You gasp at the sudden stretch. He doesn’t even give you time to adjust, immediately starting a bruising pace. His hips violently slap against your ass. Your keens turn into screams when he hits your spot. You reach out for him, clawing at his back as you tug him down into a messy kiss. Your hands tug at his curls, pushing away the bangs sticking to his forehead. Hirugami grunts into the kiss, biting down on your lips. He moves down to bite on your neck as he quickened his pace even more.

“So good,” he growls out. His cock hammers against your cervix. “Shit, babe. You’re so tight. So wet. My pretty princess.”

“Sachiro! More– so full!” You shriek, feeling the familiar coil in your gut tightening.

Hirugami pulls out and flips you over, slamming back in before you can even react. You bury your face in the pillow, muffling your cries; but he harshly slaps your ass. “I want to hear you, princess. Scream for me.” He resumes a brutal pace, watching how your ass shakes each time he slams back in. He can’t get enough of the sight of your pussy swallowing up his thick cock, clenching like you don’t want to let go. You’re crying out, words barely coherent, begging for more.

“Fuck, princess,” he groans, slowing down. “You look so beautiful, princess. Your pretty cunt is creaming so nicely around me.”

He glimpses his phone on the bed and grabs it. “Let me take a picture, please?”

You look back at him, moaning in confusion as to why he’s not moving. “Fuck me, Sachiro,” you plead. You push back your hips, wanting to feel his cock reach deep again.

He lets out an amused huff. He loves how you get stupid for his cock. He turns the camera on, pointing it where his cock is buried in your cunt. You finally see what he’s holding, and reach back to spread your asscheeks for him. He groans, snapping a photo. Tossing the phone aside, he makes a mental note to just take more later. Right now, he needs to make you cum and fill you up.

Hirugami tugs you by the hair to stand on your knees, your back against his chest. His hand squeezes your tits as the other starts playing with your clit. “Sachiro, sachiro–” you chant, too far gone in your pleasure. His mouth latch again to your already abused neck, leaving even more marks and bruises. You slam your hips back at him, trying to meet his thrusts, the added force on your cervix making you scream.

“S-sachi-ro–“

“You’re so cute, princess.”

“C-close,” you choke out, hand reaching back to pull at his hair.

“Then cum. Cum on my cock, princess.” He pinches your clit and your pussy tightens. You shout through your orgasm, shuddering in his hold as your cunt grips his cock. He bites down hard on your shoulder as he cums, filling you up.

You both clumsily fall down back on the bed, Hirugami making sure to lie on his side as not to crush you. He spoons you, leaving soothing kisses and licks at the marks he left. You hum, panting, as you still come down from your high. His cock is still in you, plugging up your mixed cum.

Your eyes about to drift shut from exhaustion, but a sudden piercing sound jolts you awake. Hirugami’s phone is vibrating, an alarm tone playing. He reaches for it, and you see the screen – “Y/N’s birthday”. You giggle and Hirugami chuckles. He gives you a soft kiss, slowly grinding his hips and you feel your pussy clench around him again.

“One more time for my birthday girl,” he mutters, making you laugh.

“Maybe we can take some birthday photos,” you cheekily suggest, gasping when Hirugami suddenly turns you back on all fours again. He growls, “Oh, definitely, princess. We’re taking a lot of birthday photos.”


End file.
